


my excuse is goretober

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: Torture Fics [5]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Goretober, Replace wound laceration and cut with vagina and its porn, Stabbing, Stitches, im not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Someone gets a hand in their stab wound, and Vinny is the unlucky candidate.





	my excuse is goretober

"Oh, well that's not good." HABIT observed.

"Yeah, no shit!" Vinny yelled angrily, clutching the large bleeding wound on his stomach with a shaking hand as his breathing was heavy and quivering.

HABIT walked closer and kneeled down to Vinny's level, and moved Vinny's hand away to inspect the wound. "Damn, that's pretty deep." HABIT breathed out, tilting his head slightly. He paused for a moment and smiled. "Do you think it reaches any organs?"

"Don't you fucking dare." Vinny growled, scooting back a bit, just hitting the wall behind him. He grabbed the wound again, looking quite fearful. HABIT just followed him along.

HABIT pushed Vinny's hand away again, pinning it to the ground, leaving blood stains on the floor. Vinny struggled, making HABIT push his hand down harder. He stared Vinny in the eyes, making Vinny freeze. "I'm not gonna kill you." He grinned even wider, his sharp teeth showing. "Just gonna have a bit of fun."

Before Vinny could say another word of protest, HABIT pushed two fingers into the laceration, which made Vinny hiss and curse at him, a searing pain in his side. Blood dripped out of the wound, dripping down his hand. Vinny felt tears start to form in his eyes, as the wound stretched slightly.

HABIT pulled an OTF knife out of his pocket with his free hand that originally pinned Vinny's hand down. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Vinny shouted, pulling his hand away. He probably would've punched HABIT right now if he wasn't holding a knife and had fingers inside his flesh.

HABIT chuckled and flicked out the blade. "Just opening the wound a bit." He said, bringing the blade to the wound, and cutting the edges of the wound even further. Vinny yelped and bit down on the inside of his cheek, the pain getting increasingly worse.

HABIT smiled, watching the blood start to pool in the cut. "Damn." He breathed.

"Don't fucking moan over this, you fucking freak." Vinny said angrily.

HABIT laughed. "Sorry, can't help it." He pushed the other fingers inside the cut. "I could do worse, y'know."

"Shut up..." Vinny hissed, keeping his tears back as best he could.

"Jeff had worse."

"Shut. Up."

"I honestly think he would've preferred this over all the other thin-"

"Shut up!" Vinny screamed, the tears falling down his face.

HABIT chuckled, removing his hand from the wound, which hurt quite a lot, but not as bad as pushing it in. He paused as he looked at the wound, blood pouring out of it. "Should probably stitch that up." He said to himself. Vinny growled, looking up at him. "Hey, I could totally just let it bleed for as long as I wanted. I'm doing a good thing here."

HABIT stood up, stepping out of the room. Vinny waited for him to come back, he really wasn't fond of dying, at least not in this way. Maybe a different way was better, but this wasn't. He came back about a minute later, holding a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and something else that Vinny couldn't identify. Everything seemed hazy.

"You're not supposed to clean out wounds with alcohol because it damages the skin, but that's honestly the least of your worries currently." HABIT said, kneeling back down. "This is gonna hurt like hell."

"You could have lied, even a little bit." Vinny said.

HABIT laughed, pouring the alcohol onto the wound, making it sting horribly. Vinny hissed, biting down on his lip. "I told you." HABIT whispered, smiling to himself.

He put the peroxide down and picked up the other object, which was revealed to be a metal rod. Vinny made a confused face, which HABIT explained to. "You gotta cauterize the wound and stop the bleeding...which means I gotta basically burn the cut."

He grabbed a lighter from his pocket and lit it, placing it under the rod. The metal started to turn a lighter, orange color. "This is also gonna hurt like hell." He said, pushing the rod against the wound before Vinny could even say anything, a bit of steam rising, and Vinny yelped loudly.

He took the metal away after a while, looking at the wound and nodding, standing up and putting the rod away, somewhere across the room. Hopefully not on anything flammable, but he wasn't that stupid.

He went back over, and picked up mother item, a needle and thread. Stitches.

He got closer to the wound, and pushed the needle through T the flesh, making Vinny growl, and kept pushing it through the skin, crossing over each time, closing the wound slowly. "Nice." He said, finishing the stitches. "How you feelin'?"

"Fuck you."


End file.
